Stukov quotations
The following is a list of quotations from Stukov. At shop ;Before purchase *"Keep your mind clear." *"I have spent enough of my life waiting." (if lingered on) *"Do you have a good reason for keeping me from my duties?" (if lingered on) ;Upon purchase *"Till death takes us off." ;After purchase *"Speak freely, captain." *"Suffering begets more suffering and war more war. These eyes have seen it many times." (if lingered on) *"I am a Monster now, I know this. It haunts me every day." (if lingered on) Selection *"Victory above all!" Interactions ;General *"Our victory is assured." *"I expect nothing less." *"Hmm... Agreed." *"So be it." *"The enemy wants to eliminate us? (laugh) Come, let us disappoint them!" *"First, we put down these dogs. Then, I will find the use of them." *"Well then, are you ready to what comes next?" *"Prepare yourself, as best you can." *"Never believe someone who tells who they are." *"I will keep a clear mind, always." *"Have no fear, I will keep you alive! But you may wish I had not..." *"So, we are working together, I see... Try not to disappoint me." *"Ah, it is good to see you, my friend!" *"Get lost! You can't compare with my powers!" *"I will be victorious with or without you." *"Together we will be unstoppable." ;Abathur *"The evolution master. Hmph. I am surprised to see you so close to actual combat." *"Survival is what I'm best at." ;Cyborg (Genji, etc.) *"A cyborg? You must come from a time before Project Purification. How very interesting." *"There was a time I would have considered you and your kind degenerates. Ironic." ;Kerrigan *"The Queen of Blades... this should prove an amusing diversion." *"Doubtful." ;Malthael *"The Aspect of Death. Perhaps after this, you could release me from my torment?" *"Not for me." ;Lt. Morales *"Lieutenant Morales. I could call you a traitor... but aren't we all?" *"Come now, Lieutenant. Is that any way to speak to your former vice admiral?" ;Murky *"Am I truly to wage war with a prepubescent fish at my side?" *"I have better things to do than socialize with dinner." ;Protoss (Alarak, Artanis, Tassadar, etc.) *"Oh, good, the Protoss! I was hoping to get an indulgent lecture today." *"Your permission to speak has been revoked." ;Terrans (Raynor, Tychus, etc.) *"Terrans... I despise you almost as much as I despise myself." *"When the UED returns, I hope they crush you." ;Zagara *"Our paths cross once again, Overqueen Zagara." *"If only I felt likewise." ;Zarya *"Greetings, comrade!" *"We should swap stories sometime. How I miss the green hills of our home..." ;Zerg (Infested Tychus, etc.) *"Hmph, the Zerg. It seems not even here I can escape you." *"Apologies, but, uh... do I know you? You Zerg tend to blend together." *"My allegiance was to Kerrigan, not to you." Kills ;General *"Perhaps now you understand." *"Consider yourself a conscript." *"I'm slightly jealous." *"To hell with you." *"Say goodnight." ;Abathur *"I never liked that slug." ;Dehaka *"Fifty-seven to forty-three. My favor." ;Gul'dan *"Who are you to a man who feels no fear?" ;Kerrigan *"Consider this my resignation." ;Lt. Morales *"You are dismissed, Lieutenant." ;Protoss (Alarak, Artanis, Tassadar, etc.) *"I am not impressed, alien." ;Sgt. Hammer *"I have never been a fan of siege tanks." ;Terran (Raynor, Tychus, etc.) *"Backwater peasants, all of you." ;Zagara *"The infested serve no Queen." ;Zarya *"До свида́ния." ("Goodbye" in Russian) ;Zerg (Infested Tychus, etc.) *"What is a beast to a monster?" Respawning * "For a moment, I almost knew peace..." * "Well, back to work!" * "These are dark times..." * "More of zis?!" (groans) Talent selection * "So much potential unexplored." * "I have been holding back... until now." * "Tactically sound." * "Know the extent of my strength!" * "Intriguing." Healed * "Thank you, comrade." * "Superbly done, healer." * "Wounds fade. Pain lingers." Hearthing * "I must retreat." * "I'm returning to base." Humorous These lines can be heard if Stukov is clicked repeatedly. References made within the lines are linked to the point of reference: *"Speak freely." *"There is no need for formality." *"I am a master of 'unconventional' warfare." *"Everything about what I've become disgusts me. But that does not mean I’m intend to stop fighting." *"I'd be more nihilistic if I wasn't so fatalistic." *"да. When my arm grows it is very painful. Thank you for reminding me." *"On the plus side, I've gotten very good at arm wrestling lately." *"Is it hot to anyone else? How I wish I could take... off... this... jacket!" *"When Duran was experimenting on me, I used to tell myself it could always get worse. Then, it got worse." *"A virus is neither alive, nor dead. It is... other. Existing only to plague and control the living." '' "I know the feeling." *"Who put this 'I'm with Stukov' sign on my back? Was it you? ...NOT funny!" *"Don't click there! It sends shivers down what used to be my spine." *"Come to think of it, the last time I went to the gym, I ''did skip leg day. Oh, and 'other arm' day." *"Kaneda? Who is that? And why do I want to crush him?" *"For my enemy, the day Stukov infested their team was the most horrifying experience of their lives. For me, it was Tuesday." *"Why will no one let me die? An Angel? GERARD? No... he is gone." Abilities ;Activating over *"Share my power and my pain." *"Some diseases are the cure." *"I prolong your lives, for what is worth." *"I'm glad someone benefits from my suffering." ;Hitting enemy with *"Got you!" *"Just like duck hunting." *"Now you're mine!" *"The infestation spreads." ;Hitting enemy with *"You cannot escape my grasp." *"There is nowhere I cannot reach." *"Ha-ha! Not far enough." *"Right in the palm of my hand (laugh)." ; *"Get out!" ; (untalented) *"Let’s clear some space!" *"Out of my way!" *"I will show you a monster!" *"Clearing the area!" (when used by the enemy) Category:Quotations